


Just a Touch Away

by Jupanuma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico plans to kill himself, but can Jason stop him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Touch Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series and any of the characters in the series. All rights are reserved to Rick Riordan as he is the creator or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heros of Olympus. This fanfiction, though is entirely mine. I do not make money off it.

“Nico! Don’t!” Jason stood a few feet away on top of an old abandoned roof. Nico just out of reach as he stood at the edge, getting ready to jump. Nico turns towards Jason, tears running down his face. “But I have to.”

“No you don’t. You don’t have to jump, Nico. What they said wasn’t true.” Jason tried to keep his voice calm, inching his way over to the other boy. “Everything they said was lies, Nico.” Nico shakes his head.

“No their right. I am worthless, a waste of space.”

Jason cuts him off. “You are none of those things.”

Nico either doesn’t hear Jason or ignores him. “I’m a horrible human. No one will love me. I’m a faggot. I can’t do anything right. I have no future left. No one wants to be around me. Everything they said was right, Jason.”

“Then prove them wrong.” Nico looks up at Jason in shock, tears still streaming down his face. “Don’t give into what they want. Show them you aren’t what they say you are.”

“But I know they are right. Why not save everyone the misery now and just die?”

“Because I know they are wrong. I know you will find someone that will love you with all their heart.” Jason looks away biting his lip. His voice was quieter then it has been since he got there. “I might not be able to return your feeling Nico, but I know there is someone out there who will love you. All of you. You flows and all.”

“I have no future. Even if someone did love me, they will hate me soon after. I have nothing to give in a relationship.” Jason looked up, eyes ablaze now.

“Who says you don’t have a future? That you have nothing to give?”

“Ever-“ Jason cut’s him off.

“Prove that they are wrong. You can do anything you want. Show them that you can be successful.”

“But father-“ Jason stops him a second time.

“Who cares what he thinks, what he wants you to do. You don’t have to take over his company if you don’t want to Nico. You can be a singer for all I care. Do what you want though. Show people you can do anything.” Nico just shakes his head and turns back towards the edge. Jason sighs quietly before walking the rest of the way to the edge and standing next to Nico.

“I have to, Jason. There is nothing left. I’m all alone.”

“You are not alone in this, Nico. You have friends who love you. A family who will miss you. Don’t do this.” Nico shakes his head, hair falling into his face. “Fine, then I’ll jump with you.”

Nico’s head shoot up, and looked over at the blond boy. “That way you won’t be alone.”

“But you have a future, a family, people who care about you. Don’t throw it all away.”

“I could say the same for you.” They fall into a silence. Nico looking down at the ground, while Jason looked out into the city. The sun slowly sinking. Finally in a quiet voice Nico asked, “But what if I fail. What if everything I work towards, falls?”

“Then I’ll be there to help put you back up. I’m always a text, a car ride, a touch away. I’ll always be there to help. You have others who will be there to help also. You are not alone in this, Nico.” Jason puts his hand out towards him. “Let’s go home.” Nico licks his lips and hesitantly took Jason’s hand. They walked off the roof and towards Jason’s car, on their way home.


End file.
